Distraction Are So Annoying
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Everytime that Saya asks Ren, distraction always blocking her way. How could she express her love? Is there still another time for her to express her love? Chapt.2 slight lemon.
1. New Life

**Distraction are so Annoying**

**Thanks who read My Fiancee.:D**

**This is the sequel who requested it.**

**Shaman King isn't mine**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: This story is a lemon. Click back button, this is not for children viewing. Don't you dare report me because this story has a lemon. I'm warning you. Click back button now. **

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Since Tao Ren break up with their family; Ren and his fiancée are staying with Yoh and his fiancée. Since Yoh became Shaman King and married Anna, their house was renovated into a hotel. Tamao and the others are staying with them too except Lyserg and Chocolove.**

**Early in the morning at the onsen, Anna was ordering Ren to buy some food at the supermarket. Since Tao Ren break up with the Tao family, he was living as an ordinary young man. Now, he was at the grocery looking for some milk before he goes home. Without looking in front, he accidentally bumps a young 10 yrs old girl with a blonde shoulder length hair, named Karin. **

"**I'm so sorry." Karin apologizes first.**

"**You don't have to." He reached out his left hand to her. She gladly accepted it and stands up dusting her blue jeans. **

"**Thanks." Karin smiles at him. He nodded at her and was about to left her.**

"**Wait."**

"**What?" Ren turn around and looks at her curiously.**

"**You're cute, if you smile." Karin praises and then left him with a quick run.**

**He just smirked at her compliment but deep inside him he likes it.**

"**Whatever…" Then he left.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**At the onsen, Ren was sitting at the couch tiredly. He was watching Chinese movies until Saya, his fiancée, blocked him.**

"**What?" he asks her.**

"**Nothing, I…um…" Saya stuttered.**

"**What?" He switched off the television and pulls her toward him. "Do you want something?"**

**Silence…**

"**Hey." He shook her lightly.**

"**I…um…" She was blushing so hard. "Ren, I…"**

"**Ren Tao, come over here." Anna called out from the kitchen.**

"**Drat…" Saya thought.**

"**Ok, I will be there." Ren answered the kissed her fiancée at her forehead. "We will continue this later." Then he goes to the kitchen before Anna kills him.**

"**What's the matter?" Bason asked her from behind.**

"**Nothing…" She blushed again.**

**After Bason disappears behind her, she sits in the couch and bows down her head lightly.**

"**I want to be bond with him…" She whispers sadly.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of Chapter One**

**Do you like it?**

**Next chapter will get better.:D**

**Thanks for reading.:D**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Taste me?

**Distraction Are So Annoying**

**It's look like I only have one review…**

**Oh well, never mind that.**

**Thank you.**

**Shaman King isn't mine.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**As Saya saw Ren going to the kitchen and get scolded by Anna, she sighed heavily seeing Anna leaves the kitchen with a frown in her beautiful face. She stands up and walks toward the kitchen just to help her fiancée.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yes." He answers while rummaging to his groceries to find Anna's favorite recipe book.**

"**What are you searching for?" Saya asks her fiancée curiously.**

"**I'm searching her favorite salad recipes book." He answered still rummaging in his grocery bag. "I just put in here somewhere."**

"**Did you lose it?"**

"**No, I did not." He turned to her.**

"**Can I help you?" She asks while smiling.**

"**Isn't that obvious?" He scowled.**

**She pushed him out of the way; take the groceries out from the bag and there she saw it. She run towards him and let him see that she find it.**

"**Great." Ren stated sarcastically to her. "You're eyes must be clear like a tarsier."**

"**You're so mean." She pouted.**

**She was about to left, Ren embraced her from behind. She giggled as Ren embraced her tighter.**

"**You know, I will die if you don't let go." She comments. **

"**That's the point." Ren whispered in her neck.**

**As Ren gonna kiss Saya, Horo Horo and his sister makes a noise at the living room. Because of that noise, Ren immediately let go and takes the Salad Recipes Book to Anna, who is sitting at the couch reading magazine.**

"**I can't believe…" Saya thought while leaning her back at the table watching Ren across the living room, smiling at Horo Horo and Pirika. **

"**I can't believe you have a fiancée, Ren!" Horo Horo stated exaggeratedly.**

"**Why? Are you jealous?" Ren smirks.**

"**Nope." Horo Horo smiles at him. "But, did you have sex now?" He whispered into his ear avoiding the two girls hears what he was asking him.**

"**No, why should I do that?" He slightly shouted, his cheeks were turning red making Pirika and Anna curious of what Horo Horo asked him. **

"**What happened to you?" Saya asks coming out from the kitchen.**

"**Nothing…" He whispered softly.**

"**Okay." Saya smiles at him.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After a few hours, it was night already. At their room, Saya was sitting on his bed waiting for him to finish what he was doing inside the bathroom. As she heard he finish rinsing his mouth was about to go out; her heart beat times faster than a train. She can't understand why she has this feeling but she was excited because there was no distraction. However, as he came out from the bathroom, she blushed so deeply seeing Ren topless.**

"**I'm sorry about that outburst I made." He apologized referring to this morning.**

"**It's alright." She smiles at him.**

**Ren gently put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her towards him. Their lips locked into a deep kiss. She immediately moaned when his tongue licking her lips slowly begging for entrance. She gladly accepted it and she was about to pull him more to deepen their kiss. Ren stopped for a while.**

"**Do you want this now?" Ren reassured her.**

**Silence…**

"**Okay, I will take that as a no." Ren smiles at her.**

"**Aren't you mad?" She asks him curiously.**

"**Why?" He looks at her seriously and cups her chin. "I can wait."**

**When he was about to put on is cover; he was stop by her hands in his waist.**

"**What?" He asked gently.**

**He was about to sit up, Saya laid on top of him. She gently put her one finger in his chest making an imaginary line.**

"**Can…you please…taste me…?" She was blushing deeply now.**

**Ren took a moment to digest what she had said; He took a deep breath and looks at her seriously again.**

"**Are you sure?" Ren reassured her while his cheek burning with this sudden awkwardness.**

**She kissed him deeply; she roamed her hands at his chest while Ren's hands were at her nightgown slowly taking them off. They changed and now Ren was on top of her, he was kissing her in a harsh, gentle while his hands were on her breast softly squeezing it. She moaned softly as Ren put his left hand on her breast while the other one is on her right thigh.**

"**It's a good thing, you are wearing see through night gown." He smirks.**

**He was about to pull her panties, someone knock on their door so loud that the two of them almost fell on the floor.**

"**Damn it." Ren muttered while holding his sore back.**

**Ren stand up and see who knocks on their. He was shocked there is no one there.**

"**At this late midnight, who did this kind of trick?" Ren muttered annoy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks for those who read this.:D**

**I hope you continue it.**

**Please R&R.**

**Guess who distracted them:D**


End file.
